


Pet

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Possessive Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Pet

Even if he is free now.  
Loki feels very possessive over the archer.  
His archer whose mind is an enigma.  
His mind is full of pain.  
Loki revels in that pain.  
His hawk is beautiful.  
Loki wants to make him his.  
He wants to shove away every one who is near his archer.  
All those people who make the mistake of touching him.  
It makes Loki very angry.  
He knows his hawk has suffered because of him.  
He wants that pain and suffering.  
His hawk is only his.


End file.
